The Drunkin NIght
by roningundam
Summary: One shot Relena and Heero finally get some alone time due to an unexpected event... yup u guessed it! Everyone is drunk...


The Drunken night

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. But I can continue to dream can't I? Anyways read on…

Heero pulled out of the parking lot of a local club. "I can't believe this is happening, I mean out of all of us we're the only two that didn't get drunk," said Heero as he looked at Relena. "Yeah but out of everyone I'm surprised that Hilde let herself be used by alcohol," replied Relena as she looked behind her too see everyone laughing at one of Duo's stupid jokes.

"You know I still can't believe this. Let's make a deal right now that when it becomes morning you deal with the guys who have hangovers. And I'll deal with the girls." "How do you know if they will even have hangovers," asked Heero. "Trust me I know. I actually never had the best of luck with alcohol," replied Relena. "Are you telling me that the vice minister of the Earth's sphere unified nations has gotten drunk before," asked Heero not believing it. "Yes actually I have, and nothing really good came of it when I woke up," replied Relena. "Yeah well tell me more inside because we're home," replied Heero.

A year after the Eve war Relena bought a manor just outside of Los Angels and invited everyone to live with her and they accepted her hospitality gratefully. Heero pulled into the driveway and opened up the back to the van everyone slowly got out as they walked towards the door. Wufei was still talking to Sally and Quatre and Dorthy were cracking up at another one of Duo's joke as Hilde laughed with them. Trowa and Catherine were still playing with a knife Catherine took from the club, as they continued to walk towards the door. Heero opened the door and let everyone in the manor. Everyone then talked on the couches for the rest of the night. But Relena and Heero were still wide-awake. "Hey let's go up stairs and go to bed in our rooms it's to crowded down here," said Heero as he started walking up the stairs. "Oh All right let's go," replied Relena. Heero then reached his room and quietly said goodnight to Relena. Heero then shut his door and brushed his teeth he was about to go to bed, when he heard 'a knock at his door. He opened the door to find Relena hanging against the doorframe with only a lace thong and a lace see through spaghetti strap night tee. "Relena what are you doing," asked Heero as his mind was spinning looking at her. "Oh don't tell me you hadn't thought about it. Here let me help you out. All our friends drunk and passed out downstairs and me and my boyfriend alone for the night," said Relena as she made her way into his and Duo's room. Heero then slowly walked towards her "Relena I don't think..." "shhhh," replied Relena as she put her finger on his lips to silence him. Relena then replaced her finger with her lips as she kissed him passionately. Relena then pushed him back on his bed as she slowly straddled his hips. "Have you been a good boy today," asked Relena in a child voice. "Uhmm," was all Heero could say. "Then good boys deserve a treat," replied Relena as she grabbed the zipper of his jeans. She slowly undid his jeans, then she slowly started to slide her hands into his boxers.

"Wait," replied Heero as he grabbed the tin strap of her thong. "You first," he replied as he took off her thong from the side straps. "So the great Heero Yuy does have an even darker side. Well then it's my job to nourish that beast inside until you give me what you and I both want," replied Relena with a small sensual smile. Relena then pulled down his boxers and was very pleased when he stood at full attention. "You've been expecting me I see," replied Relena.

"I've only been expecting you Relena and no one else," replied Heero. "Ah that's good to know. Now it's time for my little surprise," replied Relena as she slid down his body and placed him into her mouth.

Relena then slowly messaged her cheek mussels so that she would massage him perfectly. She then also swirled her tongue around him to make sure it felt as good as possible to him. "Ahhh Relena," yelled Heero as his pleasure intensified. Suddenly Relena realized how warm he seemed to be getting. Relena then intensified her ministrations as Heero released in her mouth. "Releeeeennnnnaaaaaa" Heero then pushed Relena off of him and pulled her up to his face.

"My turn," replied Heero as he picked Relena up and put her back to the headboard. Heero then kissed her neck and bit her somewhat hard. "Ah Heero your going to leave a mark," said Relena. "I know I need to brand you with a hicky so no one will even come near you," replied Heero as he looked at her in the eyes. "Then bite all you want I won't stop you," said Relena with a seductive soft voice. "Thanks but I'm all done here," said Heero as he bit her right nipple.

"Heero your worst than me," replied Relena as she looked down at him. "Are you implying your bad," asked Heero through nibbles. "Well I was the one that wanted this more," replied Relena. "That's true but I only hesitated due to the fact that I didn't want to hurt you. You know it is my job to protect you since I am your body guard," replied Heero. "Yeah I know and you've done an excellent job doing so," replied Relena.

Heero then took this moment to move down to her belly button. Heero then lightly kissed her stomach and kissed his way down to her woman hood. Heero then gave a few quick strokes with his tongue as Relena moaned in pure bliss. "Ah Heero that feels so good," moaned Relena. Heero then found his primary target; the little nub nestled between folds. He then started sucking on it as Relena's moans continued. Heero couldn't help himself but love the way his name sounded as she moaned it out. "Hey Relena I think it's time for the grand finale; what do you think," asked Heero with a small seductive wink. "Heero that would be wonderful," replied Relena as she flipped the both of them. Relena then slowly impaled herself onto him. "Now it's your turn Heero," replied Relena as she kissed him full on the mouth. "Relena I don't know how you learned to act this sexy but I must tell you that I love this side of you," replied Heero as he flipped them to gain control. "Remind me to let everyone get drunk whenever they want," said Heero as he kissed her on the neck. "Heero just remember we have to get up early to take care of everyone, no matter how spent we are," said Relena making Heero crash back to reality.

"Ahh did you have to remind me," asked Heero as he rolled over on his side. "Yes but who said we had to let that stop us," replied Relena as she licked his upper lip. Heero then understood her reasoning and caught her tongue between his teeth. "Alright but for the rest of the night you have to be my little of love," replied Heero. "Well that's more or less what I had in mind so I don't really have an issue with it," replied Relena as Heero bit her left nipple. "Ahh Heero now I'm bleeding," said Relena as she looked at the blood coming from her nipple. "I know but let me worry about it," replied Heero as he quickly stroked her blood up with his tongue. "God, even your blood is sweet," said Heero as Relena gave him a suspicious look. "Elaborate for me," asked Relena knowing his answer. "Well first off..." started Heero as he lowered himself to her core. "This tastes like sugar," said Heero as he lapped at her core. "And this tastes like candy," said Heero as he kissed her lips. "And theses taste like a slice of heaven," he replied as he licked the space between her two breasts. "That's just what I wanted to hear," replied Relena as she lowered herself to his level and probed her tongue into his mouth. The night ended in peaceful bliss.

Duo felt an aching pain in his head as he woke up on the couch to find Hilde in his arms. "Hilde wake up," yelled Duo. "Duo what are we doing out here," asked Hilde as she looked around. "And what is everyone else doing out here as well," asked Hilde as she looked up at Duo. "I don't know but do you remember anything that happened last night," asked Duo with caution. "No, you" asked Hilde. "No maybe someone else does. "Hey guys wake up," said Duo. "Geez man no need to yell," replied Quatre as he got up. "I wasn't yelling," replied Duo in more of a whisper. "Yes you we're and your still doing it. And DAMNIT what's that buzzing," said Quatre as he looked around for a nonexistent source to the buzzing in his head. "Keep it down you idiots I have a headache," replied Wufei as he noted Sally in his arms.

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh, what's she doing here," yelled Wufei as he noted the public affection he was showing as he held Sally in his arms. "Would all of you shut up I'm tired," yelled Catherine as she put her head down and snuggled her hair against what she thought was the couch. Catherine then noted that something was wrong and looked up to see Trowa's sleeping face. "Trowa wake up," yelled Catherine.

"What is it, Cathy I was having a good dream," yelled Trowa as he looked around. "What the hell happened," asked Trowa as he noticed everyone's current state. "That's a good question," said Dorthy as she was now waking up in Quatre's arms. "Well wait I have an idea," said a now fully awake Sally. "Look around you who are the only two not here," asked Sally. "Well that's simple Heero and Relena," replied Catherine with a sudden 'oh I get it' smirk. Everyone walked upstairs and stopped at Heero's room first as his room was the first door next to the stairs.

"Hey Heero do you know what's going on," asked Duo as everyone followed close behind. Heero heard his name and shoot up immediately and as a reflex he covered Relena more with her sheets. His actions also woke up Relena as she covered herself more. "WHAT THE HELL," yelled Sally. "Everyone get down stairs and we'll come out in a little while to talk to you," replied Heero as he shielded Relena's bare body from sight. "All right down stairs, five minutes, no exceptions," said Duo who started to walk out the door. "All right five minutes," agreed Heero. Relena was about to slide out of the sheets when Heero stopped. "Wait here," said Heero as he slipped on his boxers. Heero then opened his door to have Duo fall on the carpet from trying to hear through the door "Well I see your detection skills are as good as ever Heero old buddy," said Duo with a small grin. "Duo if you don't leave now, I'm finally going to be able to test out my new semi-automatic on real flesh and blood." "All right Geez no need to start with the threats," replied Duo as he walked down the stairs.

Within record time Heero and Relena were downstairs and both were sitting in the recliner. "All right you two you have some explaining to do," said Duo as he turned and looked at them. "If you mean about how you all wound up waking up in the living room; I'll make it simple you all got drunk," replied Heero as he looked at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Oh I get it you slipped something in our drinks so you and Relena could have the night alone," said Duo as Heero punched him. "You idiot, of course I didn't. All of you just got drunk and we took advantage of the situation," replied Heero as Relena snuggled her head against his neck. "And no it's not just coincidence that Relena and I were the only one's sober.

Just the opposite actually. As positioned as Relena's bodyguard I'm obligated to keep her away from alcohol but I did let her have a small shot of tequila; my treat. So I had to be the designated driver, which meant no alcohol for me either so that's why Relena and I weren't drunk" replied Heero as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Alright so let me get this straight you two are the only ones alcohol didn't get to and we are all just having a hang over," asked Hilde as Heero and Relena nodded their heads.

"Whoa this is to much to handle," replied Hilde. "Tell me about it babe. But man we must have had some heavy doses of tequila for this to have happened," replied Duo with a small smile of realization. "Actually Duo, Hilde, Trowa and Catherine were the only ones drunk off of tequila the rest of you, Quatre, Dorthy, Wufei, and Sally all had a white Zinfandel floozy," replied Heero as he slightly laughed. "I say we all go back to bed and discuss this after our hangovers are Gone," replied Quatre as everyone agreed.

(FADE TO WHITE)


End file.
